


You have to be there

by Terfle



Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze
Genre: F/M, Love/Hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 07:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terfle/pseuds/Terfle
Summary: Elisabeth & Death, a moment in daily life





	You have to be there

‘I thought you might be here.’

Elisabeth knew that voice. That low even tone that always sent a twinge of dread and excitement into her heart. Death never gave up; silently stalking the corridors at night, sitting among the books in the library, leaning against the wall outside whilst her majesty was on a stroll or riding her horse.

Today he was lounging on the window ledge. It gave Elisabeth a jolt to see him so casually swinging a black boot to and fro, face turned to the grounds. The view was magnificent, Elisabeth insisted on this room for her personal boudoir.

She ignored the unasked visitor, so bold in broad daylight and sat down with her needlepoint. The clock ticked, the needle hummed and the now familiar face stayed observing the landscape. Eventually the voice purred ‘so nice of you to join me.’

Elisabeth stopped her work. She felt the flush rise on her cheek and dared not raise her head. Although Death was trespassing, he sometimes made Elisabeth feel like a servant girl. It thrilled her and horrified her at the same time. Sometimes she felt like slapping him and sometimes she felt like being drawn into his dark eyes and leave the world behind.

‘Mama! Mama!’

Her pride and joy, her little son and heir, Rudolph ran into her room, chubby and beaming, to wrap himself around her legs. She feared for him when Death was near. She never quite knew his intentions.

Death turned his insolent head and trailed a lazy stare at the boys progress across the room. Elisabeth felt like a splinter of glass had pierced her heart. She’d seen it long enough to know what it meant. It was that interest that signalled danger. She spoke in a whisper.

‘Keep away from him. Or else.’

Death turned now blank eyes away, threat unacknowledged. He swung a leg over the window and jumped out of sight.

Elisabeth could do no more than that.


End file.
